Inusual Chantaje
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¿Sasuke podía manipularlo de una manera, tierna y diferente? [¡Feliz día del SasuNaru!]


_**Discleimer**_: Por ser un día especial los personajes ahora son míos n.n (si como no, ya quisiera ¬¬). No es así, para mi mala suerte u.u, siguen siendo de Kishimoto-san. Pero ya saben, algún día hará al 23 de octubre una fecha oficial XD

.

**Inusual Chantaje**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Un leve escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentir una ventisca de aire helado colándose por la ventana abierta de su habitación. El mes de Octubre comenzaba a ser estragos. Abrió sus ojos negros pausadamente, los cuales estaban un poco irritados. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada fijándose en su alrededor. Dio un resoplido de fastidio y volvió a enterrar su cara en la funda. Después de unos segundos de permanecer en la misma posición, decidió incorporarse por completo. Al sentarse sobre el colchón, miró el par de maletas junto a la puerta, dibujó una sonrisa indescifrable y con lentitud tomó la guitarra que estaba a un lado de la cama. Con lentitud acomodó el instrumento entre sus manos. Su voz comenzó a salir junto a la melodía del artefacto.

_"La vida pasa, el tiempo vuela._

_La distancia no se acorta, al contrario me envenena y me parte el corazón._

_Me parte el corazón…"_

Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de abrirse la puerta y dejar entrar a otra persona. Las palabras entonadas del moreno seguían saliendo de su boca, pero el recién llegado parecía ignorar la melodía. Su única preocupación era sacar más prendas del armario.

_"Las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura, y los recuerdos me amenazan y me clavan en la espalda tantas dudas…tantas dudas"_

Entre su ardua tarea de abrir otra maleta, el celular del rubio sonó. Lo sacó de inmediato y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Todo esto ante los ojos carbón que no se despegaban de él. Aun con la canción en su garganta.

_"¿Qué nos pasó?_

_¿Por qué nos perdimos?_

_¿Dónde quedo, aquello que nos prometimos?"_

Naruto concentraba su atención en la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Su sonrisa se acentuó y sus ojos brillaron. Al parecer algo bueno le habían dicho. Seguía ignorando aquellas cuestiones en forma de melodía que salían de la boca del mayor.

_"¿Quien se metió, entre nosotros?_

_¿Quién te llenó de primaveras esos ojos?_

_Que no me saben mentir, que no me pueden mentir…"_

Sasuke frunció levemente su entrecejo. A cada minuto transcurrido, más le desconcertaba la escena frente a sus ojos.

_"Y dime quien, después me quedare callado_

_Seré parte de tu pasado, tan sólo eso seré"_

Con otra sonrisa, por fin dio por terminada la llamada, volvió a guardar su móvil y reinició su actividad de aguardar las cosas en una nueva maleta.

_"¿Y dime quien?_

_Arranca esta maldita duda, y sálvame de la locura_

_Después me alejare. Yo me alejare…"_

Terminando su labor, Namikaze tomó la maleta y la sacó al pasillo. Trató de ir por la otra, pero Sasuke se levantó de la cama impidiéndole su cometido. Un poco confundido, Naruto fijó sus irises azules en los negros. Preguntando en silencio por la acción. La única respuesta que tuvo, fueron los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Después de varios segundos de saborear sus labios. Naruto despertó del ligero hechizo y de un empujón lo retiró de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Sasuke? —preguntó un tanto confundido mientras colocaba una de sus manos en sus labios.

Uchiha no respondió. Dio media vuelta y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, ignorando por completo al rubio. No podía contestar, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta. Dejando salir un sonoro suspiro, el menor se acercó al azabache, sentándose en la orilla del colchón.

—Sasuke, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Con un movimiento repentino, Uchiha dio la media vuelta para encáralo.

—Tú las haces difíciles, Naruto.

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga-ttebayo?!

Volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de contestar.

—Que no te vayas. Eso estaría bien para empezar.

A pesar de esas palabras, Naruto rió. Subió por completo a la cama, eliminando el espacio suficiente, volviendo a besar al moreno, quien colocó rápidamente sus manos alrededor de su cintura, aumentando el tiempo del contacto.

—¿Una semana?

Fue la única cuestión pronunciada por la boca de Sasuke.

—Sí, ya te lo dije, sólo será una semana —respondió el rubio con fingido enojo—. Papá saldrá en una semana del hospital, y tengo que ayudar a mamá. Sólo fue una pierna rota y unos cuantos moretones. Si no te desagradaran tanto los hospitales podrías acompañarme-ttebayo.

El moreno no le contestó, dio media vuelta y fingió estar dormido. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales y no había poder humano que lo llevara (al menos, no lúcido). Y aunque no le parecía separarse de Naruto, aún tenía esperanzas de hacerlo desistir.

Namikaze acercó sus labios al pálido oído, diciéndole unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

—Te lo compensaré cuando vuelva.

No le dio tiempo decir algo a Sasuke, tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación. Su sonrisa había aumentado. A veces Sasuke podía ser un exagerado, pero admitía que le gustaba. Y le encantaba esa canción que había escuchado en la radio. Oírla de los labios de Uchiha para chantajearlo era muy divertido.

_Un_ _inusual_ _chantaje._

Tan diferente a su personalidad pero a la vez tan _manipulador. _¿Una manera tierna y diferente por parte del frío moreno?Cuando cantaba esa canción lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Cualquiera que escuchara diría que él lo dejaba por otra persona.Gracioso. La única manera de alejarse de Sasuke sería volviendo a nacer -hasta eso lo dudaba-. Él había nacido para estar con Uchiha.

Y Sasuke lo sabía a la perfección.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció? Un pequeño one-shot, algo raro XD. Es que quería hacer algo por ser un día especial. Hace un año me pasó lo mismo, y al final, por falta de tiempo no hice nada, así que no quise hacer para colaborar con la fecha :3 Un poco rosa, pero fue porque ellos se lo merecen XD Así que…**_

_**¡Feliz día del SasuNaru**__**!**_

_**23 de octubre, un excelente día para esta parejita que nos encanta tanto n.n**_

_**Creo que ya es todo por este hoy. Nos vemos! Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
